Calmando Pesadillas
by mariel85
Summary: Despúes de la batalla de Hogwarts, las pesadillas acosan a estos personajes... que harán para combatirlas?
1. Ginny

Bueno, ya conocen esta parte... ningun personaje me pertenece, sino, a la maravillosa JKR, yo solo juego con ellos por diversión... Jeje

Nota: Espero que difruten de la historia, la idea es hacer 2 capítulos individuales, uno por cada personaje (Ginny y Harry) plasmando los pensamientos y sentimientos de cada uno en el mismo momento...

* * *

><p>Calmando Pesadillas<p>

Ginny se sentó de repente en la cama. Otra vez la había despertado ese estúpido sueño, miró hacia la cama de al lado donde Hermione seguía plácidamente dormida, al menos esta vez no había gritado como otras veces, odiaba ponerse en evidencia. Soñaba continuamente con el momento en que Hagrid salía de entre los arboles del bosque prohibido con Harry muerto en sus brazos, y era una estupidez, porque él no había muerto, todo había sido una treta para engañar a Voldemort, pero en su sueño eso no era así, Harry jamás despertaba. No quería ni acordarse de ese momento, esa imagen de él no iba a borrarse de su cabeza por un buen tiempo, mas aun si seguían viviendo en esa casa, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place no era un lugar que inspirara sueños o pensamientos bonitos.

Habían terminado ahí después de la batalla, ya que Hogwarts había sido desalojado para su restauración y la Madriguera había sido atacada por mortifagos luego de que toda la familia hullera a casa de tía muriel. La ahora casa de Harry era el mejor lugar que tenían, por el momento, para poder retomar de a poco sus vidas, y reorganizar sus rutinas diarias. Bueno, más o menos, había cosas que no iban a volver a ser lo mismo nunca más, la muerte de Fred había calado demasiado hondo en toda la familia, su madre no parecía la misma, aunque trataba todo el tiempo de parecer fuerte, su padre los protegía por demás a todos, Bill había vuelto a su casa con Fleur que al parecer estaba embarazada y necesitaba de él más que el resto de la familia, Charlie había decidido instalarse en Londres por un tiempo y no se despegaba un minuto de su madre, Percy se había encerrado en su trabajo, George… George desaparecía todo el día, decía que no quería torturar a nadie con su imagen, que demasiado tenia él al verse al espejo por las mañanas, y Ron… debía admitir que la sorprendía Ron, no es que no creyera en su hermano pero la actitud de Ron era de lo más rara, durante el día había asumido el rol de levantar a la familia de la tristeza, apoyaba y escuchaba a todos, daba consejos, y se notaba que había madurado, incluso la había consolado a ella en más de una ocasión sin una pizca de nervios cuando ella estalló en llanto, pero sabía que durante las noches sufría, y sufría mucho, lo había oído llorar en una de sus idas al baño a media noche. Y lo peor es que no había dejado que nadie salvo Hermione lo consolara a él, ni siquiera Harry.

Harry… era objeto de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños y pesadillas. Él se había hecho cargo de su vida de una manera magistral, se la pasaba yendo y viniendo del ministerio, de San Mungo, había asumido como principal testigo en miles de juicios a mortifagos, apoyaba a las familias de los caídos en la guerra y estaba en todas partes a la vez para que nadie sufriera más de lo necesario.

Un movimiento en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y vio como la cabeza pelirroja de Ron se asomaba.

- Hey, deberías golpear antes de entrar, imagina que este en paños menores, o Hermione... susurró con una sonrisa

- Ginny! Lo siento – dijo enrojeciendo un poco – te desperté?

- No, una pesadilla.- su hermano asintió en silencio y la miró fijamente, luego miró a Hermione – si vienes por ella no te detengas por mí.

Ron la miró mas ruborizado que antes, pero asintió una vez mas muy seriamente, se acercó a su novia y le susurró unas palabras que Ginny no pudo oír y no creyó que su amiga dormida como estaba pudiera oírlas tampoco, pero sin embargo Hermione giró en la cama, sonrió dulcemente a Ron, lo tomó de la mano y con una mirada de disculpa hacia ella por dejarla sola, se fue con él.

Daba gusto verlos así, después de tanto tiempo de peleas y mal entendidos entre ellos. Como diría Dumbledore, el amor siempre surge. Si, pensaba, surge en todos lado salvo entre ella y Harry, aunque debía reconocer que a favor tenía que le dedicaba largos ratos para ella al terminar cada día, sin fallarle ni una sola vez, cada noche aunque regresara agotado por todas su "obligaciones" él se quedaba conversando con ella, a veces hasta muy tarde, siempre de todo y de nada, charlas de amigos, jamás se había propasado o insinuado nada fuera de su amistad, bueno, casi, la noche anterior había hecho un comentario que… no, solo había sido un chiste, aunque… habían estado hablando de las pesadillas y de cómo, cuando era pequeña, ella corría a la cama de Ron cada vez que la atormentaba una durante la noche, él se había reído al decir que si intentaba correr ahora donde su hermano seguramente encontraría a Hermione en su cama y no querría hacer mal tercio, y no sabe qué fue lo que la impulsó a decirle que entonces correría a su cuarto y tendría que dejarle espacio en esa cama enorme que él tenía, Harry a esto había sonreído complacido diciéndole que era bienvenida a su cuarto y a su cama cuando quisiese, luego le había guiñado un ojo descaradamente y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla se había marchado a dormir.

Su mente quedó casi en blanco por un momento, recordando ese beso, esa mirada que le había dedicado, vagando en esa conversación. Entonces reparó en algo que no se había dado cuenta el día anterior, él la había invitado indirectamente a dormir juntos. No. Definitivamente no, había sido un comentario al pasar, solo lo dijo bromeando… se moría por correr a su cuarto, pero no era correcto, además no es como si él fuera a tomarla entre sus brazos, cargarla hasta la cama, se besarían y dormirían abrazados toda la noche. Bueno, si iba a comprobarlo no pasaría nada no? Que más daba, se moría por ir, al menos para charlar un rato.

En silencio se levantó de su cama, de camino a la puerta paso delante del espejo y a provecho para arreglar un poco su cabello, y de paso se aplicó un poco de ese perfume que tanto le gustaba a él. No era para nada vanidosa pero le gustaba arreglarse para verlo, para gustarle, siempre lo había hecho, aunque sea para conversar sobre sus pesadillas.

Cuando salió al pasillo una corriente le hizo dar un escalofrío, estaba muy oscuro y ese lugar siempre le había parecido de lo más tenebroso, caminó con pasos cortos y apresurados hasta el fondo, donde una puerta tenía un pequeño cartel que rezaba el nombre de su anterior propietario, Sirius. Tocó suavemente, una voz adormilada le indicó que podía pasar. Dentro, la habitación estaba bastante iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por el gran ventanal que había al fondo, todo parecía mágico y misterioso, Harry estaba sentado en su cama de espaldas a la puerta, tenía puesto solo el pantalón de su pijama, su pelo sumamente despeinado y su espalda de músculos marcados lo hacían ver terriblemente atractivo a sus ojos. Ginny suspiró sonoramente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Harry?

- Gin! – dijo algo sobresaltado a la vez que se ponía de pie y la miraba – creí… creí que eras Ron, últimamente se le ha dado por venir a jugar ajedrez de madrugada.

- De veras? Pues, hace un momento fue a la otra habitación en busca de Hermione, se lo veía algo alicaído.

- Ya veo – dijo un poco pensativo – está haciéndolo otra vez – determinó más para sí mismo que para ella.

- Que cosa? – preguntó Ginny aun desde la puerta.

- Eso, hacerse cargo de la situación – Ella lo miró interrogante – sabes, nunca hubo un líder entre nosotros tres, pero al estar siempre en el ojo de la tormenta Ron y Hermione solían seguirme, pero cada vez que nos perdíamos un poco, o yo me sentía abrumado por alguna situación era tu hermano quien tomaba el control, es bueno haciéndolo – rió – pero creo que este no es el momento, él también necesita que alguien se haga cargo de él, debería poder desahogarse también…

- Si… creo que tienes razón, justamente hoy hablábamos al respecto con Hermione, ella piensa igual, descuida, sabrá que hacer, creo que es la única que podrá con él ahora.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose a los ojos, fue hasta entonces que Ginny fue consciente de su casi desnudez, el pequeño camisón verde que traía no le cubría ni la mitad del muslo y el escote era algo pronunciado, como era para dormir no lo pensaba demasiado pero ahora, que Harry la miraba de esa manera…

- Ejem – carraspeó – bueno, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de jugar ajedrez ahora así que… - se sonrieron – como dijiste que era bienvenida si tenía una pesadilla… - bajó la mirada roja como un tomate, porque no dejaba de mirarla así!

- Por supuesto que sí, ven – se acercaron un poco y él la condujo hasta el borde de la cama para que pudieran sentarse – te quieres quedar a dormir aquí o solo quieres que conversemos un rato?

- No te molesta que me quede contigo, verdad?

- Para nada – le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Es que como Hermione se fue, y no me gusta dormir sola en esta casa, yo…

- Hey! Ginny! – la interrumpió – descuida, no tienes que explicar nada. Solo te preguntaba porque soy nuevo en esto de las pesadillas, no tengo idea de cómo hacer de hermano mayor, solo es eso.

Él sonreía abiertamente, pero Ginny se veía como si le hubiesen dicho que se cancelaba de por vida en Quidditch, nunca jamás en su vida había estado tan seria y no entendía porque rayos él estaba tan sonriente.

- No necesito un hermano más Harry, tú no eres mi hermano.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo riendo – quédate bien tranquila que eso lo sé, y lo tengo más que presente – y el muy descarado va y le guiña un ojo.

Y la vuelve a mirar de esa manera, penetrándola y haciéndola sentir desnuda, volvió a enrojecer completamente y se enfureció consigo misma, se suponía que había superado la etapa en la que Harry Potter la hacía ruborizarse o sentirse tonta o torpe, desde los 14 años, por Merlín! Era ella quien lo debía poner en aprietos a él.

- Será mejor que nos acostemos, de acuerdo? La verdad es que mañana volverá a ser otro día largo. – su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Lo vio rodear la cama y acostarse, y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo luego de revolverse entre las mantas que lo cubrían, tiró a un lado el pantalón del pijama que hasta hacia un momento llevaba puesto. Decidió no pensar en ello, y mucho menos imaginar que llevaba puesto Harry ahora si es que llevaba algo. Se acostó dándole la espalda y procurando estar lo suficientemente alejada de su cuerpo. Permanecieron unos minutos así, ninguno se atrevía a moverse ni decir nada, hasta que Harry habló.

- Gin – dijo susurrando muy cerca de su cuello – estas dormida?

- No – respondió aun de espaldas procurando no temblar al sentir su aliento.

- Y ahora qué hacemos? – esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y la hizo sonreír, se le ocurrieron en una milésima de segundo muchas cosas que podrían hacer semidesnudos en una cama pero no se atrevía a expresarlas en voz alta – digo… quieres hablarme de tu pesadilla, prefieres que solo te deje dormir tranquila o no se… quieres que te abrace?

Que me abraces! Gritó su subconsciente, pero le parecía demasiado. Se volteó quedando cara a cara, mucho más cerca de lo que creyó que estarían.

- No quiero abusarme de ti Harry, debes estar cansado y yo estoy aquí sin dejarte dormir.

- Mira – la interrumpió – yo te dije que vinieras si lo necesitabas, y la verdad es que a mí también me hace bien que estés aquí, tampoco he dormido muy bien que digamos, esta casa me pone de los nervios, no veo la hora de que terminemos de reparar la Madriguera para largarme de aquí.

Ginny sonrió más que complacida y decidió hacer lo que hacía con Ron, contarle su pesadilla para que él pudiera decirle que todo estaba bien, que solo había sido un sueño y la abrazara de una vez.

- De acuerdo. Soñé con tu muerte. – lo sintió tensarse al instante, pero como él no dijo ni una palabra continuó – Últimamente sueño siempre lo mismo, estoy sola en el gran salón en Hogwarts todo está en ruinas, entonces oigo festejos afuera, salgo corriendo pensando que todos festejan el fin de Voldemort, pero lo que veo me hiela la sangre, los festejos vienen de cientos de mortifagos y entonces los veo – Harry continua serio escuchando atento y le limpia una lágrima rebelde que escapo de sus ojos sin querer – en medio de todos ellos esta Hagrid sosteniéndote en sus brazos y es ahí cuando despierto.- Harry la miraba más que perturbado.

- No sabía que eso te había hecho tanto daño Ginny, perdóname, de veras que lo siento.

- No tienes que disculparte – se atrevió a acariciar su rostro para intentar calmarlo – se que fue algo necesario, pero es imposible que lo olvide así sin más, es que me sentí morir cuando te vi ahí, inerte, sentí… sentí que…

- Que todo estaba perdido, Voldemort había ganado – completó él

- No – ella negó con la cabeza y Harry la miró curioso – no pensé en Voldemort, Harry, solo pensaba en cómo iba a hacer para vivir sin ti, si tu no estabas conmigo.

Silencio. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, de nuevo esa mirada. Sentía que comenzaría a temblar de un momento a otro si Harry seguía mirándola de esa manera así que lentamente retiró su mano que mantenía en su mejilla para no sentirse tan en evidencia.

Entonces Harry suspiró profundamente, y su mirada vago un momento por sus labios, se acercó un poco más a ella, como si fuera a besarla, volvió a suspirar y se volteó quedando boca arriba en la cama mirando al techo de la habitación con el ceño fruncido, parecía que algo lo molestaba, Ginny pensó en disculparse, tal vez le había molestado lo que le había dicho, entonces él volvió su mirada hacia ella una vez más penetrándola con esos ojos verdes que amaba, se paso las manos por la cara un tanto desesperado, parecía reunir valor para hacer algo o juntar fuerzas para contenerse. Finalmente volvió a la posición inicial de cara a Ginny quien lo miraba interrogante, hasta que sintió como Harry entrelazaba sus piernas con las de ella y la acercaba hacia él.

- Lamento esto Gin, pero llevo demasiados días desesperado y si no lo hago ahora creo que voy a morirme.

Y sin más preámbulos una mano le recorrió la cintura en un abrazo pegándola más contra el cuerpo masculino y entonces la besó. La besó tan lento y tan profundo, tan suave y tan sensual, que le arrancó un gemido, él sonrió contra sus labios pero no se separó ni un milímetro, siguió besándola de la misma manera a la vez que su mano recorría de arriba abajo su espalda provocándole placenteros temblores, era un beso tan pasional que sentía que le ardían las entrañas y le hormigueaba todo el cuerpo, mas ahí donde Harry la tocaba, tan lento que parecía que jamás terminaría, y si fuera por ella moriría allí besándolo por siempre, jamás se saciaría de sus besos. Si alguna vez creyó estar en el cielo cuando se besaron para su cumpleaños número 17, ahora definitivamente estaba en el infierno. Pero tan de improvisto como empezó, termino. Sin soltarla ni alejarse demasiado, apoyo su frente contra la de ella acariciándole su nariz con la de él con los ojos cerrados.

- Lo siento – dijo él con la respiración agitada.

- Ay no Harry! No te disculpes por esto – rogó.

- No lo siento por el beso – dijo y se mordió el labio ahogando a medias una sonrisa a la vez que la miraba a los ojos – no podría arrepentirme, es el mejor beso de mi vida – le dio un beso suave y cortito – es solo que quería esperar un poco más, darte tiempo – ella lo interrogó con la mirada – es que aun es todo tan reciente, que nos hace falta volver a la normalidad, esperaba que volviéramos a tu casa y retomáramos nuestras vidas para pedirte que volvieras a ser mi novia, de rodillas si fuese necesario.

- Así que era eso lo que te detenía – le sonrió comprensiva a la vez que acariciaba su pecho.

- Es que, no quería abrumarte, volvimos a vernos después de más de 10 meses y en medio de una batalla, perdimos… perdimos seres queridos, solo quería darte tu espacio, para que pensaras en ti y en lo que tú necesitas antes que en mi. Bueno, eso y que tenía algo de miedo a que me dijeses que no y me mandes al diablo.

- A si? Y ahora no tienes miedo? Qué tal si me beso contigo y te mando al diablo de todas formas? – bromeó sonriendo coqueta a la vez que alzaba un poco su cuerpo sobre el de él para abrazarlo por el cuello. Él sonrió ampliamente siguiéndole el juego.

- Si sigues besándome como recién puedes decirme lo que tú quieras – y una vez más volvió a besarla con ardor.

* * *

><p>Listo... acepto todo tipo de criticas<p> 


	2. Harry

Acá les dejo la segunda parte, espero que la disfruten...

* * *

><p>Corría desesperado, el pasillo estaba destruido y tropezaba con escombros todo el tiempo, llegó a su destino, el baño de Mirttle la llorona, la entrada estaba abierta, se tiró por el tubo que lo llevaba a la Cámara Secreta, recorrió la cueva sin dejar de correr y llego a la bóveda alta y tenebrosa. Miró hacia el final, podía verla, allí tirada a los pies de la estatua, de pie a su lado la figura alta y delgada, pálida como la propia muerte, lo esperaba.<p>

- Llegas tarde – la voz le congeló el corazón – ya estuvimos divirtiéndonos sin ti, creí que soportaría un poco mas pero debería haberlo previsto, no es la primera vez verdad.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta ella, estaba blanca como la cera, tenía marcas de haber luchado, el labio le sangraba, su pelo rojo como el fuego desparramado sobre el piso de piedra contrastaba terriblemente. Tomó su mano, estaba helada, no tenía pulso. La llamó, gritó su nombre y la sacudió hasta que se le desgarró la garganta, pero ella no respondía, solo podía oír la risa aguda y fría de Voldemort repiquetearle en los oídos.

- Ginny! – otra vez despertó gritando. Y esta había sido de las peores.

Era una suerte haber insonorizado la habitación, todas las noches lo hacía sin falta, no quería despertar a toda la casa con sus pesadillas, Molly de seguro correría a su cuarto a consolarlo y era lo que menos quería, sentirse un niñito llorón y preocuparla a ella de una sola vez, Ron y Hermione lo cuestionarían asediándolo sin parar sobre si había soñado con esto o aquello, su amiga se pondría de lo mas paranoica. No quería ser débil ahora, no quería preocupar a nadie, no podía ser débil ahora, el mundo mágico en su totalidad dependía en parte de él, se necesitaba de él en este momento, mas adelante tendría tiempo para ocuparse de sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que Hermione sabia de sus pesadillas, no podía estar segura a menos que supiera legeremancia porque él jamás se lo diría, pero lo miraba de aquella manera, con una pena extrema, odiaba que lo mirara así, se sentía idiota. Y Ron, él por lo menos no lo acosaba, pero esa manía que le había dado de ir por él de madrugada, era extraño, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que se veían solo en el desayuno y la cena era comprensible que su amigo lo buscara, pero había algo que no terminaba de cerrar en todo el asunto de jugar ajedrez a las dos de la mañana. La única que parecía entender que quería pasar página y seguir viviendo era Ginny, no lo sorprendía, ella siempre había sabido lo que le hacía falta sin siquiera decírselo.

Ginny, necesitaba de ella como del aire que respiraba, cada día después de la cena la buscaba para estar con ella al menos un rato, nunca hablaban de nada serio, solo tonterías, de Quidditch, de Ron y Hermione y su nuevo noviazgo, de Arnold, su micropuff, de cualquier cosa que no llevara a recordar la batalla de Hogwarts. Y era maravilloso, era maravilloso poder estar con ella horas enteras y que no lo mirara con pena o se pusiese a llorar, aunque sabe que sería capaz de consolarla si ella lo necesitaba, pero también sabe que Ginny no le pediría eso en este momento, aunque si lo piensa un poco, le gustaría hacerlo, ha consolado a tanta gente en los últimos días que poder hacerlo con ella, liberarle la carga a ella que es su centro y su mundo, sería lo que menos le molestaría hacer, pero no sucederá, no hasta que Ginny lo sepa, porque ha sido cuidadoso, y responsable al respecto por una vez en su vida, y solo por ella, no le dirá que la ama ni qué extraña sus besos y sus caricias hasta que ella esté entera otra vez, serán solo amigos, nada más, aunque se muera por dentro por besarla, por saltarle encima cada vez que llega a casa y ella lo está esperando en la entrada para contarle entre carcajadas que Crowshanks volvió loco a Kreacher porque robo la cabeza reducida de su madre de la pared y corrió por toda la casa, o que Ron quiso reparar el reloj del salón y terminó haciendo volar la habitación y su madre le gritó por dos horas, o lo que sea, porque llegar y saber que ella estaba allí con una sonrisa era lo más maravilloso del mundo y no quería que cambiara jamás.

Pero para eso tenía que terminar con el asunto de Voldemort y sus queridos mortifagos de una vez y para siempre, Kingsley había asumido como ministro interino hasta que se calmaran las aguas y había decidido, con su consentimiento claro, ponerlo a la cabeza de todo el asunto, juicios, familias destrozadas, papeleos, y más papeleos, era increíble la cantidad de documentos que había que completar por matar a un mago tenebroso. Ya está! Esta muerto, punto! No era tan difícil, pero la burocracia era una pesadilla, era una suerte contar con Percy y Arthur para todo ese asunto. Pero a pesar de odiar algunas cosas era un alivio saber que cada día que pasaba estaba más cerca de terminar con todo.

Suspiró, Ginny volvía a su mente una vez más, esa noche había sido terrible, un juicio que había durado horas lo retuvo hasta muy tarde, al llegar a casa ya todos estaban por irse a la cama, ella sin embargo se quedó a su lado mientras cenaba, pero al terminar su madre le pidió ayuda con algo que no supo y ya no la vio mas. Y Merlín que la extrañaba! La extrañaba, no habían hablado demasiado delante de su padre, y… necesitaba verla, aunque sea verla dormir. Lo había hecho miles de veces, le encantaba verla dormida, parecía un ángel.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso el pantalón del pijama, se había acostumbrado a dormir en ropa interior, tantos meses durmiendo vestido en esa carpa con Ron y Hermione le habían sacado el gusto por la ropa de dormir, no podía acostarse sin acordarse a aquello, así que ahora odiaba dormir con pijama. Se sentó en la cama un momento, y se estiró soltando un bostezo, estaba cansado, una visita a Ginny, un vaso de leche tibia y volvería a la cama, estaba punto de levantarse cuando miró a través de la ventana, la luna estaba casi llena, no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se aguaron un poco al recordar a Remus, pensó en su ahijado, días atrás lo había visitado, era tan pequeño, se le llenaba el corazón al pensar en ese bebe.

Un golpeteo en su puerta lo sacó de su letargo, se enjugo los ojos y dio permiso de entrar.

- Harry? – una voz suave y cantarina lo sobresaltó.

- Gin! – dijo poniéndose de pie – creí… creí que eras Ron, últimamente se le ha dado por venir a jugar ajedrez de madrugada.

- De veras? Pues, hace un momento fue a la otra habitación en busca de Hermione, se lo veía algo alicaído.

- Ya veo – entonces no esta tan bien como aparenta pensó – está haciéndolo otra vez

- Qué cosa? – preguntó Ginny aun desde la puerta.

- Eso, hacerse cargo de la situación – ante su mirada interrogante le explicó – sabes, nunca hubo un líder entre nosotros tres, pero al estar siempre en el ojo de la tormenta Ron y Hermione solían seguirme, pero cada vez que nos perdíamos un poco, o yo me sentía abrumado por alguna situación era tu hermano quien tomaba el control, es bueno haciéndolo – rió – pero creo que este no es el momento, él también necesita que alguien se haga cargo de él, debería poder desahogarse también…

- Si… creo que tienes razón, justamente hoy hablábamos al respecto con Hermione, ella piensa igual, descuida, sabrá que hacer, creo que es la única que podrá con él ahora.

Se quedaron mirando, era increíble, pensaba en ella y aparecía, estaba preciosa, suponía que ese camisón no había pasado por la aprobación de sus hermanos, ya que dejaba poco a la imaginación, nunca había visto sus piernas tan descubiertas, eran hermosas, y si no se equivocaba el escote parecía haberle crecido en el último año, aún podía verse tirado en los jardines del colegio, bajo la sombra de algún árbol, besando esas pecas que se perdían mas allá de la vista.

- Ejem – ella carraspeó – bueno, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de jugar ajedrez ahora así que… - se sonrieron – como dijiste que era bienvenida si tenía una pesadilla… - Ginny bajó la mirada roja como un tomate, le encantaba cuando se sonrojaba.

- Por supuesto que sí, ven – la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta el borde de la cama para que pudieran sentarse – te quieres quedar a dormir aquí o solo quieres que conversemos un rato? – Quédate! Quería gritarle su subconsciente, pero mantuvo un poco la compostura.

- No te molesta que me quede contigo, verdad?

- Para nada – le respondió más feliz que en mucho tiempo.

- Es que como Hermione se fue, y no me gusta dormir sola en esta casa, yo…

- Hey! Ginny! – la interrumpió – descuida, no tienes que explicar nada. Solo te preguntaba porque soy nuevo en esto de las pesadillas, no tengo idea de cómo hacer de hermano mayor, solo es eso.

Sonreía, sonreía como nunca, ella había ido a su cuarto a dormir con él, quería, saltar, gritar, correr y bailar de la emoción.

- No necesito un hermano más Harry, tú no eres mi hermano.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo riendo – quédate bien tranquila que eso lo sé, y lo tengo más que presente – y entonces le guiñó un ojo.

Debía tranquilizarse, o las cosas se le irían de las manos, estaba empezando a coquetear con ella, y no era lo que tenía planeado, tal vez no había sido buena idea dejar que se quede, pero como iba a decirle que no, si se aparece tan tierna y a la vez terriblemente sexy pidiendo asilo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, la encantaba que ella esté ahí.

- Será mejor que nos acostemos, de acuerdo? La verdad es que mañana volverá a ser otro día largo. – prefirió acostarse y no darle más vueltas, ella hasta entonces no había dado señales de querer algo más que una amistad así que era probable que solo durmieran.

Rodeo la cama y se acostó se sacó el pijama bajo las mantas para no incomodarla de mas y esperó a que ella se acostara. Lentamente, casi como con miedo, Ginny se recostó lo más alejada de él que le permitía la cama. Permanecieron unos minutos así, ninguno se atrevía a moverse ni decir nada. Se sentía incomodo, y no le gustaba, era Ginny, no debía ser así con ella, todo era natural y agradable con Ginny. Definitivamente estaban siendo infantiles, tal vez su incomodidad de debía que estaban casi desnudos, prefirió no pensar en eso. De acuerdo, ella había ido por su pesadilla, necesitaba de él así que haría lo necesario. Volteo hacia ella, y se acercó un poco, el perfume de su cabello lo nubló un instante.

- Gin – dijo susurrando muy cerca de su cuello – estas dormida?

- No – respondió ella aun de espaldas. Así iba a ser difícil.

- Y ahora qué hacemos? – Se sonrió a si mismo, esa pregunta había sonado mal, tantas cosas podrían hacer semidesnudos en una cama. Pero no era el punto – digo… quieres hablarme de tu pesadilla, prefieres que solo te deje dormir tranquila o no se… quieres que te abrace?

Que la abrace, que la abrace, que la abrace! Rogó por dentro. Ella se volteó quedando cara a cara, más cerca de lo que ya estaban, sintió un hormigueo, quería besarla.

- No quiero abusarme de ti Harry, debes estar cansado y yo estoy aquí sin dejarte dormir.

- Mira – decidió ser sincero con ella, al menos un poco – yo te dije que vinieras si lo necesitabas, y la verdad es que a mí también me hace bien que estés aquí, tampoco he dormido muy bien que digamos, esta casa me pone de los nervios, no veo la hora de que terminemos de reparar la Madriguera para largarme de aquí.

Ginny sonrió complacida. Al parecer habían roto el hielo, seguramente podrían relajarse un poco ahora.

- De acuerdo. Soñé con tu muerte. – pensó demasiado pronto, esto no era nada relajante – Últimamente sueño siempre lo mismo, estoy sola en el gran salón en Hogwarts todo está en ruinas, entonces oigo festejos afuera, salgo corriendo pensando que todos festejan el fin de Voldemort, pero lo que veo me hiela la sangre, los festejos vienen de cientos de mortifagos y entonces los veo – Ginny continuaba relatando, una lagrima intentó escapar de sus ojos, se atrevió a retirarla con una caricia – en medio de todos ellos esta Hagrid sosteniéndote en sus brazos y es ahí cuando despierto.- Eso lo inquietó, se suponía que solo había sido una forma de escapar del bosque, no había pensado el daño que había provocado en ella verlo supuestamente muerto.

- No sabía que eso te había hecho tanto daño Ginny, perdóname, de veras que lo siento – se disculpó sin saber muy bien que decirle para consolarla.

- No tienes que disculparte – ella con una mano acarició su rostro calmándolo de inmediato – se que fue algo necesario, pero es imposible que lo olvide así sin más, es que me sentí morir cuando te vi ahí, inerte, sentí… sentí que…

- Que todo estaba perdido, Voldemort había ganado – completó.

- No – Ginny negó con la cabeza y él la miró curioso – no pensé en Voldemort, Harry, solo pensaba en cómo iba a hacer para vivir sin ti, si tu no estabas conmigo.

Silencio. La miró a los ojos, la última frase había sido una bomba contra su muro de resistencia, se suponía que no debía decirle esas cosas, se suponía que no quería nada con él, bueno, sí, pero hasta hace unos momento parecía que no. Suspiró. Necesitaba besarla. Se acercó un poco. No, tenía que esperar, no era el momento. Volvió a suspirar, si no se movía iba a terminar encima de ella. Volteo mirando al techo, tenía que distraerse, Maldición! Lo volvía loco, quería besarla, la miró, lo miraba un poco confundida, y si, debía parecer un lunático, dando vueltas, se pasó las manos por el rostro, calmándose, se moría por besarla, ahora que sabía que ella podía corresponderle… a lo mejor ya no valía la pena esperar, y si no, bueno, se disculparía y le diría que iba a esperarla el tiempo que ella necesitase para reponerse. Si, iba a besarla de una buena vez. Volvió a la posición del principio de cara a Ginny que lo miraba interrogante, entrelazo sus piernas con las suaves de ella, y la atrajo hacia él.

- Lamento esto Gin, pero llevo demasiados días desesperado y si no lo hago ahora creo que voy a morirme.

Y sin más preámbulos una mano le recorrió la cintura en un abrazo pegándola más contra su cuerpo y entonces la besó. Si! Gritó todo su cuerpo, sus labios le sabían a gloria, la sintió temblar y soltar un sensual gemido, sonrió contra sus labios, parecía gustarle el beso, y eso lo hizo más feliz aun, era un beso, lento, y suave, más húmedo y pasional que cualquiera de los besos que se habían dado antes, era un beso mas adulto, ya no eran unos niños. Siguió besándola mientras con su mano recorría su espalda. Sentía las manos de Ginny sobre su pecho desnudo, acariciar, dibujar figuras irreconocibles que lo hacían temblar, lo estaba llevando al infierno, se sentía acalorado, vibrante, casi podía sentir los latidos del corazón en sus oídos, si no se separaba ahora no iba a poder hacerlo luego. Sin soltarla ni alejarse demasiado, apoyo su frente contra la de ella acariciándole su nariz con la de él con los ojos cerrados.

- Lo siento – dijo con la respiración agitada.

- Ay no Harry! No te disculpes por esto – rogó de forma graciosa.

- No lo siento por el beso – dijo y se mordió el labio ahogando a medias una sonrisa a la vez que la miraba a los ojos – no podría arrepentirme, es el mejor beso de mi vida – volvió a besarla suave y cortito, para tranquilizarla – es solo que quería esperar un poco más, darte tiempo – Ginny lo interrogó con la mirada – es que aun es todo tan reciente, que nos hace falta volver a la normalidad, esperaba que volviéramos a tu casa y retomáramos nuestras vidas para pedirte que volvieras a ser mi novia, de rodillas si fuese necesario.

- Así que era eso lo que te detenía – ella le sonrió mientras seguía con las caricias en su pecho, iba a volverlo loco!

- Es que, no quería abrumarte, volvimos a vernos después de más de 10 meses y en medio de una batalla – explicó - perdimos… perdimos seres queridos, solo quería darte tu espacio, para que pensaras en ti y en lo que tú necesitas antes que en mi. Bueno, eso y que tenía algo de miedo a que me dijeses que no y me mandes al diablo.

- A si? Y ahora no tienes miedo? Qué tal si me beso contigo y te mando al diablo de todas formas? – bromeó sonriendo coqueta a la vez que alzaba un poco su cuerpo sobre el de él y lo abrazada por el cuello, sentirla tan cerca lo hizo temblar. Sonrió ampliamente siguiéndole el juego.

- Si sigues besándome como recién puedes decirme lo que tú quieras – y una vez más volvió a besarla con ardor.

* * *

><p>Cuentenmé que les pareció...<p> 


End file.
